Tanjoubi No Jounochi
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Poor Jounochi is alone on his birthday, until one special person decides to give him a gift he'll never forget. (SetoJou, no flames. For Jou's birthday 1.25.05)


'Ello loyal readers! Today, 1.25.05, is Jounochi Katsuya's (Aka Joey Wheeler's) birthday! So, I decided to write this little fic just for everyone's favorite blonde! Didn't get as detailed as I wanted, because I wanted it ready to post today, so anyway...hehe...HAPPY BIRTDAY, JOUNOCHI-KUN! 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't down Yu-Gi-Oh, don't own Jou-kun or Kaiba-kun...how depressing...;o;

_Tanjoubi no Jounochi (Translated: Jounochi's Birthday)_

The cold winter wind nipped harshly at the bare face of the blonde who walked alone, as he usually did. This night was a bit different, however. It felt a bit more lonely, today on his day of birthday. That's right, as it was no surprise, Jounochi Katsuya was left alone on today, his seventeenth birthday. He had tried calling, he wasn't that stubborn. Yuugi was assisting his grandfather in restocking the old Kame Gameshop, and was unable to join Jou for even a burger, which was his next stop. Anzu had work, and Jounochi knew how important work was to Anzu, knowing she was saving what profit she attained to travel abroad and study dance. After Anzu, he thought for sure his best buddy would ease his loneliness, Honda. Shot down once more, however, as Honda had made plans with a girl (Shizuka, no doubt, Jounochi thought) and darted hastily out the door, leaving Jou pitifully whimpering outside his door. This was Jou's entire afternoon, as lonely as it was. Now, he only roamed the streets alone. He had no where to go, nothing special to do on this obviously special day. It was rather late, so all of Jou's normal hangouts were either closed or consumed by a crowd he didn't want to tangle with. So, all in all, Jounochi was alone, well, until a voice he normally hated hearing snarled.

"Well, well, looks like Animal Control forgot one of the stray mutts."

Jou's auburn eyes widened as he turned to see a figure that was sent from Hell, in his view. "K-Kaiba? What the hell do you want?"

The one with the short, chestnut colored hair paced about, his black dress hoes clicking against the concrete. It looked as if he had just gotten out of one of his 'important' meetings, clad in an ebony suit and a dark blue tie. Jou eyed him up and down, as if he were the most vile creature.

"Listen, Kaiba, I'm not in the mood for your crap…"

"So much hostility…" Snarled the brunette, a malice smirk upon his face. "And, I come all this way to wish the mutt a Happy Birthday."

Jou's eyes widened, hearing those words come from Seto, of all people! Not even his friends had wished him a Happy Birthday, but this cold hearted executive did? It made no sense, and what was about to happen didn't make much sense either.

Seto Kaiba dragged Jounochi all the way back to his mansion and up past the towering gates. Through the large wooden doors and up the stairs, into Seto's own bedroom and…on his bed? The blonde was slightly confused as Seto's naked chest hovered over him. A beautiful sight, hands down, but still, a confusing one.

"K-Kaiba? What are you--!!" His lips were silenced by a stealth, though passionate kiss. The blonde's eyes widened as he did only what came natural to him, and pressed his lips back against the one opposing him. As their lips parted, Seto seemed to purr.

"Giving you your Birthday present."

What was to follow was a beautiful sight. Seto's long, lean body pressed up passionately against Jou's trim frame, sweat presenting itself in a thin layer over their bodies as they rocked in unison, in harmonious ecstasy. The sounds produced by the two was of the most pure and unbridled bliss, lustful rapture that echoed through the halls, and that they both prayed would never end.

As all good things would, their heavenly rendezvous did slowly come to a half with an explosive outcome. Panting slightly, the blonde birthday boy looked over to the one who lay soundly beside him, as Jou reached over and cleared the sweat caped bangs from Seto's forehead.

"Why?" Asked Jou, curling up in the warm embrace of the one beside him.

"Why what, mutt?"

"Why did you do this for me?"

"Mutt, it's your birthday… I can't be that cruel, can I?"

"You're cruel on every other day that ends with 'y'."

"Want me to kick you out, mutt?"

"Noooo!" Jou seemed to howl, curling up alongside Seto Kaiba. He smiled, satified, running his fingers through Jou's blonde locks.

"Happy Birthday, mutt."

---  
Honestly, I don't know why I decided to use their Japanese names...just a little quirk in this story 3


End file.
